


Addicted

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Nino just move on from Ohno? Even though the man has been breaking his heart countless times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Addicted" by Simple Plan

“This is the last straw; I’m not in love with you anymore Ohno Satoshi!!!”

Nino would shout to himself in his empty room when he had a bad mood involving the older man.  
Like being rejected once again while asking Ohno out.  
Like watching him get touchy freely with someone else than Nino.  
Like noticing they hadn’t had physical intimacy for a long time.  
He would get furious, jealous, frustrated.

But Nino knew the truth the most: he was just lying to himself again.

He could act cold towards the old man for a few days, be glued to someone else for the day.  
Though Ohno would sometimes act unhappy on national TV, it seemed that he really didn’t care.

What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn’t he move on to someone else? He had girlfriends and boyfriends before; why couldn’t any of them change his mind?  
His hopes of being with Ohno seemed so tiny, nearly impossible.

Nino would literally do anything to make the man his, even if it meant going on fishing trips which he dreaded, learning to control his temper around people who had a crush on Ohno, getting used to the man dumping him the last minute for his other friends…  
He’d never do things that would displease Ohno if possible; he’d try his best to make the man happy with him.

But Ohno always failed to realize his efforts. And would break his heart once again on another day for something else he did unconsciously. Today was watching him flirt with Sho.

“Oh how I hate you, you heartbreaker.”  
But then again, I’m so addicted to you, the love of my life.


End file.
